


Notes On Everlasting Love

by flickawhip



Category: BBC Proms RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6658216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff </p><p>Not Real</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notes On Everlasting Love

John can’t help but smile when he finds the list. He knows it was made by his wife, his sweet, gentle, good-hearted Katie. He can tell easily. It is written in her hand-writing and surprisingly neat. He smiles as he reads it to himself. 

‘The Best Feelings In The World. Hot Showers. The first bite of a meal when you are really hungry. Tight hugs. Crawling into bed after a long day. Forehead Kisses. Waking up in the morning and actually feeling like you had enough sleep.’ 

He knows, already, that she hasn’t left this for him to find, more that she simply forgot to put it away somewhere and yet, he’s glad she left it here, where he found it. He too loves forehead kisses, both giving them and receiving them, he loves when they sleep well, Katie tucked into his arms. He loves when she eats his food, carefully prepared as it always is. He knows, so well, that he loves her, even when she isn’t feeling great, but now, seeing how happy she is with him home, he doesn’t really want to leave her side ever again.


End file.
